Sceond Chance
by sky's girl forever
Summary: I am not very good at summarys so here goes nothing. A look at what could have been for Kelsey. KelseyRyan with mentions of KelseyChad
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Power Rangers if I did then Jason and Kim would have got together not Tommy and Kim and Tommy would have left after he lost his Green powers. Jen would have stayed with Wes and they would have kiss.

Paring Kelsey/Ryan

Chapter 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was kind of funny now that she thought of it. If only she had listened to Dana, Carter,

Joel hell even Captain Michell and Miss Angela Fairweather at the time. But noooooo, she didn't. Had she really been that self-absorbed with her

crush on Chad to miss the signs? She had seen the hurt in his deep brown eyes

when she had told everybody that she and Chad were going out. The hurt had been there

for only a second but it was there and then gone. He had been happy for her. It was

funny, Hers and Chad's relationship had been going fine, even after they had defeated

Queen Bansheera. But after about maybe 3 or 4 weeks the love of her life had disappeared.

Everybody had said he needed time, but that was about maybe a year and half ago. She had tried to make her relationship with Chad work, but a few weeks after the love of her life had left.

Her relationship with Chad had gone down hill from there. They had broken up. Kelsey

Willows sighed to herself as she left her journal open and looked out her window at the

stars "I miss you Ryan".

Up in Space Somewhere

"I will conquer earth and in slave the pathetic humans". (I know not very original)As the person looked on the monitor. It came upon Mariner Bay. As the monitor flashed of different pictures of Mariner Bay it stopped at the ocean. The person smiled as it looked at the picture on the monitor. The picture was an apartment building by the water. "Ah, what do we have here". it said. It had been watching for the rangers to show up for a while now. It's smile got even bigger then it was already. What the monitor had stopped on was the yellow ranger sitting in her room and looking out the window. "Hmm, I could use this". It smiled as it looked at the journal. It laughed evily.(is that even a word)

A few weeks later

Kelsey Willows smiled to herself as she looked at pictures in her photo album. There were pictures of her and Chad, her and Dana, herself and Joel and his wife Angela Fairweather and Captain Michell. There was a group shot with everyone. But the ones with Ryan were the ones that she found herself looking at the most. She snapped out of her trance when she heard the phone. With one last look at the pictures she answerd the phone. "Hello" she answered. "Kelsey". The caller said. "Angela, what can I do for you ?" Kelsey asked. " I never thought I would have to say this but would you take the yellow ranger powers again?" Angela asked. There was silence on the other end.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Power Rangers wish I did thought.

Paring Kelsey/Ryan

Note: i am not going to call Angela Miss Fairweather but Angela because it not as much to type. I am lazy can help that. Anyway on with the story.

"Kelsey, Kelsey" Angela was asking into the phone getting more and more panicked the longer it took Kelsey to answer the phone."Kelsey are you still there?"Angela asked once more."Yes, I am still here". Kelsey answered after awhile. "Well, will you do it? Will you be the Yellow Light Speed Ranger again?" Angel asked. "Yes." She said will determination. " Good be at the base as soon as you can." the former Miss Fairweather said.

20 min later...

Kelsey smiled as she walked in to the Aquabase. She smiled as she thought of all the adventurer's her and her friends and go on. As she walked down the hall that lead to the board room where everybody was she could here talking. When she got to the door she swore she here a voice she had wanted to heard for so long. As she opened the door entered the room only to she her friends, Captain Michell and Angela. As she looked around the room to see if he was talking with someone. There was Carter, Chad and Joel talking in one of the corners. Dana, Captain Michell and Angela seemed to just finished talking and Dana was heading for one of the doors near the far ends of the room.' Good' she thought 'Maybe I can gt some answers now.' she though as she walked over to the Captain and Angela. " Rangers could you have a seat now." Captain Michell said. "As you all know we have called you back to active call." "There is a reason for that and not because we wanted to see you again." That got a few laughs from everyone. "No we have called you back because there is a new evil threating earth and its very survival." Captain Michell said in a very serious voice. "There isn't much we can tell you about the new evil right now. But as soon as we find out more information you guys are going to be the first to now." Angela said with a determined look. As Angela and Captain Michell finished what they were saying. The door Kelsey had seen Dana run out just before had opened up and she entered the room. But when Kelsey seen who was behind her is what made her faint. "Ryan" she whispered as her world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own anything wish i did.

Paring Kelsey/Ryan and Carter/Dana

Chapter 2

few days before

"It is done master." said what looked to be a woman crossed with a snake with wings. "Very good Vypra. Did you make sure they found him?" it asked. "Yes, I pretty much led them straight to him. The Red and Pink Rangers didn't even stop to think why he would be there." "Good, They won't suspect a thing. I don't even think he knows." it said excited. "We will spring that little present when the time is right." "Yes master." Vypra said happily.

Present time

Dana smiled to herself as she watched Ryan as he hurried over to where Kelsey had collapsed. She watched as Kelsey began to wake up when Ryan started to call her name. Dana walked over to where Ryan, Kelsey and the others where. "Ok, lest see if you broke anything," Dana said with a smile as she to a quick look over at the worried face of her brother. Carter smiled as he watched Dana work. As he thought back to one of the happiest day's of his life. It had been around the time that Ryan had just left. Carter had decide that he was going to go for a walk along the beach, Boy was he glad he did.

Flashback

Carter sighed to himself as he watched the sunset over the water as he sat on the beach. As he got up to leave. He heard crying that sounded like a woman. So he went to investigate. What he saw sadden him a lot. There on the beach by herself was Dana. As Cater got closer could hear her sobbing more clearer. After a few minuets of listening to her cry Carter slowly made his way toward her. "Dana." He asked gently. When she didn't answer him he tried again. "Dana." He asked a little loader. When she turned around to look at him he could see the tear strikes going down her face. "Cater" She said in a wispier. "Yea it's me." He said in a gently tone. " Da whats the matter?" he asked as he wiped way her tears. "It's...it's Ryan." she said in between sobs. Cater looked confused and said " what about him?" Dana sighed as she tried to get herself under control "It's just , I know we were never that close but I though we were getting closer and then he just diapers. Not even a note as to when he might come back ." Dana sighed. 'Well thats not true' Cater though. Cuz in fact Ryan had left a note. A note for Cater that had said for him to tell Dana how he felt before it was to late. Or end up like him. It had also said for him to take care of Dana anyway because he didn't know when he was coming back. "Dana you know he just needs some time to himself thats all." Well he was half right. As he striated in to her blue(?) eyes. He worked up the braver he could he asked the question he had wanted to for so long. "Dana uh er will you go out with me?" He asks in a rush. Dana just looks at him for a wile. Then Dana just out of the blue kiss him. It's a quick little pick. But it gets the message a cross. As Dana pulled back her face was turning a little red. Cater looked a little surprised and said "Is that a yes?"he asked with hope in his voice. Dana looked at him then smiled and let out a little giggle and said "That is a yes. But you have to promise me you won't ever leave me." she said in a small voices. Cater smiled as he took her into his arms and whispered "I promise. I will never leave you.' and with that he kissed her. Soft and sweet at first then it began to get more passionate. They stayed that way until the need for air was to much and they broke apart. "I I I love you Dana." Cater finely said. Dana just smiled and said "I love you too Cater." Dana said as she curled up beside Cater and he wrapped his arms around her. As they sat back and watched the sunset.

End Flashback

What brought Carter out of his trance was Dana giving Kelsey the all clear to be moved form where she had fallen. Dana smiled at have you could see the love in the eyes of her brother and Kelsey a he helped her up. Dana smiled to herself when she felt Carter's arms come around her. "I love you." She heard. She smiled " I love you too." she whispered back. Then turned around in his arms and kissed him. Then she turned around to watch Ryan and make sure Kelsey didn't fall when she stood up.

TBC

There you go guys a Carter/Dana chap just like you asked and sorry it took so long. Will update as soon. As possible.


End file.
